Love and Jealousy
by KittyKat2
Summary: My second fanfic! T.K. and Kari go to the movies, Matt and the others meet Tai and Kari's older sis? R&R to find out!
1. Love And Jealousy

LOVE and JEALOUSY ...(Part 1 )  
  
A/N: O.k, finally my second story, it took me awhile to make-up a new one! (disclaimer) I don't own Digimon or any of the music in this fanfic.^_^ anyway Please read and review my story  
  
Love and Jealousy (part 1)  
  
One morning Matt was walking to school when a voice called out' " Hi Matt!" It was June, Davis's older sister. Matt quickly ran to school, he had lost her' "Whew that was close!" he mumbled under his breath. For as you can see Matt doesn't like June. Matt went to his locker to get out his History book for his first class, in the locker next to him was a girl trying to get her locker open, she was about as tall as Matt and had dark brownish hair, had green eyes and was wearing a pair of dark denim blue bellbottoms with a pink velvet long sleeve shirt.  
"Here I'll help you with that" he got the locker open  
  
"Thank You"  
  
"My name is Matt Ishida, what yours?"  
  
"Nice to meet you Matt, I'm Kristy Kamiya"  
  
"Kristy Kamiya, do you happen to be related to Tai and Kari Kamiya?"  
  
"Mmm hmm they're my I'm the oldest sister"  
  
" Tai never told me that they had an older sister neither did Kari. Hey how 'bout you come to my place and I'll take you to meet my friends"  
  
"O.K. that's sounds like fun"  
  
"What's your first class?"  
  
"Me? Oh uh History with Mr. Ryuuzaki"  
  
"Hey cool me too! You can sit next to me ok?"  
  
"Oh -k-"  
  
(in class)  
  
June-"Hey you girl you're in my seat!"  
  
Oh sorry I'll move"  
  
"No you don't have to, June just sit over there!"  
  
"Grrr"  
  
"Sorry that's my friend Davis's sister, she can be a pain in the neck sometimes and not to mention annoying"  
  
"Oh that's alright"  
  
-during lunch-  
  
"So Matt tell me 'bout yourself."  
  
"Hi Matt!"  
  
"Go away June!"  
  
"Grrrrr"  
  
"So anyway"  
  
Oh yeah uh I'm 13 years old, I have a half brother named T.k. and my dad works at the T.V. Station down town. Oh and I have my own band"  
  
"Oh, well I'm also 13 years old, as you know Tai is my brother and Kari is my yonger sister and you probably know about our mom and I'm starting to be in the music industry as a solo artist like many of today's artist -Mariah Carey for one"  
  
"Cool"  
  
-after school-  
  
Matt and Kristy were walking home together when, MATT! Wait for me!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh no C'mon"  
  
"Whew"  
  
"Hi T.k. I'm home!"  
  
"Oh hi big bro.! Huh who's that?"  
  
Oh this is Tai and Kari's older sister, Kristy"  
  
"Kari never told me that they had an older sis"  
  
"Never mind that. Kristy this is T.k., T.k. Kristy"  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hi"  
  
"So what do you wanna do?"  
  
"Oh Matt It your turn to cook dinner tonight!"  
  
"Oh man!"  
  
"Hey don't worry 'bout that I can cook the greatest meals in under an hour! I learned from my mom, just go relax and leave everything to me!"  
  
"Can I help"  
  
"Alright!"  
  
-cooking noises-later-  
  
"Wow everything looks good!"  
  
"Hey boys I'm home! Mmmm mmm something smells good!"  
  
"Uh dad I like you to meet Kristy, Tai and Kari's older sister, Kristy this is my dad"  
  
"Why hello there young lady! You are such a pretty girl" -whispering - "Matt she's perfect don't let her get away!!1"  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"You'll have to excuse him, he can be a bit crazy"  
  
"Actually Matt I think I agree with Dad, she might be the one! (giggles)   
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"Wow Matt You really outdone yourself with dinner this time, the food looks great!"  
  
"Actually sir I cook dinner but Matt helped me prepare the ingredients"  
  
"Oh well uh compliments to the chef then! Now lets eat!"  
  
Matt-"Care to sit down?"  
  
"Thank You"  
  
-after dinner-  
  
"Hey it's still early wanna come with T.K. and me to meet our friends?"  
  
"Sure that would be lovely"  
  
-knock knock-  
  
"Hi Davis! This is Kristy' Tai's and Kari's older sister!"  
  
"H-H-Hello"  
  
"Everyone this is Kristy! Kristy this is Sora"  
  
"Nice to meet you"  
  
"Mimi"  
  
"Hi cute shirt where'd you get it?"  
  
"The mall"  
  
"Joe"  
  
"H-H-hi"  
  
"Izzy"  
  
"Konichiwa" (means hello in Japanese)  
  
"Yolei"  
  
"Hi"  
  
"And Cody"  
  
"Hello there?"  
  
the digimon-"Hello Kristy!"  
  
"Huh? Digimon?"  
  
"You know about them?"  
  
"Yeah I'm a digidestined myself, I hold all the crests. My digimon is Kittymon she digivovles into Mermaidmon, Armor digivolvles into Fairymon, and Golden Armor Digivoles into MysticalAngelmon"  
"Where is she?"  
  
"With Kari"  
  
"Hi everyone!"  
  
"I'm DemiKittymon I use my little kitty eyes to glare my enemies to confusion, and as Kittymon I use all the powers of the crest combined to Armor digivolve into Fairymon plus Kristy's crest of eternal love on a golden digiegg to Golden Armor Digivovle into MysticalAngewoman."  
  
"Aww cutey!!!!"  
  
"Hi sis here's DemiKittymon!"  
  
"Thanks for watching her. Hey how come you never told them about me?"  
  
"I wanted to but Tai always interrupts"  
  
"Oh o.k. Well I'd better go I have to work on my History project with Matt. It was nice to meet you all!"  
  
"C'mon Kristy let's go"  
  
"Matt! We were supposed to be partners!"  
  
"Sorry June Mr. Ryuuzki assigned me and Kristy as partners"  
  
"Oh, It's always Kristy, Kristy, Kristy"  
  
"C'mon Kristy let's go"  
  
"Bye guys"  
  
"See ya"  
  
"Bye you two"  
  
Davis-'Kissy Kissy!!!!!"  
  
June- "Shut up! Besides Matt's with me"  
  
"Yeah right. Have fun!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
-back at Matt's house-  
  
"So what do you think of my idea for our project Matt?"  
  
"It sounds pretty cool and fun to me"  
  
"Well then let's get started on it. It's due tomorrow you know"  
  
"What tomorrow! No wonder you made it an easy project"   
  
"Yeah, here's what we have to do since we're studying Islam I thought we could do our project on Islamic art. I love the patterns. We can use a poster sized paper and only draw flowers/plant and geometric figures (shapes). We can't draw animals, people, or anything that is believed to have a spirit like the actual Islamic art itself. Got that?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Now can we get started?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
-a few hours later-  
  
"Wow our Islamic art project looks great!"  
  
"Yeah, you are very good at coming up with ideas for projects!!!!!"  
  
"See? I know that Mr. Ryuuzki will love our project!"  
  
"Hey lets go to your house to get Tai!"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"To flame him"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Cuz he didn't tell us about you"  
  
"-k- But first let tell the others, call them at Davis's house"  
  
-riinggg riinggg riingg-  
  
"Hello?"  
"  
Hey Davis, lets go to Kari and Kristy's house to flame Tai about not telling us 'bout Kristy!"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
"Bring everyone else"  
  
"Hey what about Ken ? He hasn't met Kristy yet!!"  
  
"Ok, you call him and tell him we'll meet him over there"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
-knock knock knock-  
  
"Huh ? Ahhhhhhhhh! Kristy, Matt, Kari, Ken Davis, Joe, Mimi, Sora, Izzy, T.k., Yolei, And Cody!!!!!111  
  
"What are you all doing here?"  
  
"SPENDING THE NIGHT!!!"  
  
"Get him, pillow fight!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ow Ooh Ahhh. Ouch!!!!!!!!! Help me kari!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Nope, this is what you get when people finally get to meet Kristy after you interrupt me so many times!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ok we can stop now I think he learned his lesson!"  
  
"Finally I can breath! Ow! What'd you do that for!"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Ok anyway it's getting late so lets all go to sleep already! Besides it's a school night"  
  
"Good Night Everyone!"  
  
"Night"- said everyone  
  
(part 2, cont. from part one, one month on a weekend later after Kristy and Matt started hanging out as friends-)   
  
"Hi Matt!"  
  
"Hi Kristy!"(hug)  
  
" Hey wanna go with me and Kari to the movies?"  
  
"Yeah sure! Can T.k. come along?"  
  
"Yeah, he can be with Kari!"  
  
"Ok, just a second. T.K!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"WANNA GO TO THE MOVIES WITH KRISTY KARI AND-…"  
  
"Yeah, hi Kari! Ok let's go!!"  
  
"I think T.k. likes Kari! Don't you think so Mat?"  
  
"Yeah they look cut together, except the fact that Davis always intruding in on them, like June on us, but we're just friends right?"  
  
(There was a small moment of silence)  
  
"Right?"  
  
"Uh well T.k., Kari you two go on ahead and we'll catch up later"  
  
"-k- Bye"  
  
"Listen Matt when I first met you I thought that you were pretty cute and I guess I fell in love with you and ………"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah, we shared so much together and I did think about what my dad had said that first night when you cooked dinner"  
  
"Oh uh well …………."  
  
"Want to make this a date?"  
  
"I'd love to!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Meanwhile Davis was following T.k and Kari and June has been following Matt and Kristy recording every single thing that was happening for you see she was getting furiously jealous!  
  
"So Matt what is it that you like about me?"  
  
"Everything, I guess"  
  
"Name a few things, like….."  
  
"Uh your personality, and how I can understand why you have all the crest signs, it really describes your true self, so mature, nice, sweet, and someone who is a great role model for Kari"  
  
"How sweet of you to say that!"  
  
"What about' you? What do you like about me?"  
  
"Well pretty much the same thing an dhow you've always been there for T.k when he needed you the most and I think being in the Digital World has really brought you two closer as brothers! You're a very loving brother to him and you've raised him well. "  
  
"Thank you. You know what? Why don't we forget about the movie and go to the park?"  
  
"Yeah ok let me just send them an e-mail over the Digi comps."  
  
"Hey T.k Matt and Kristy said that they'll be over at the park"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They said that they were going to walk around and talk"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Why don't you just check yours!"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Dear T.k and Kari,  
We'll be at the park walking around and talking. If you need us just e-mail us or find us there.  
Love Always,  
Kristy& Matt^_^  
  
"Oh! Ok I see now. Anyway what movie are we watching?"  
  
"Uh…Oh I remember now, we're watching "102 Dalmations" It's a really cute and funny movie."  
  
"Oh yeah I havn't seen it but I like the parrot, "Waddlesworth"  
  
"I haven't seen it either but I like "Oddball!"  
  
**************************TO BE CONTINUED!!***************************  
  
So how do you like it so Far? It's getting to the good part. Review this far and read the continuation of part two and find out what happens! Does it sound corny? Well this story took about two days to write, but at least it's way longer than my first one, I think. Hi Deepy!!!!!!!!!1( She a fellow author who goes to the same schoolas I do and she is the one who got me into writing fanfics. And, I think you should read her stories, she's a very talented author, she writes about Pokemon! Bye! Yours Truly,  
  
-Sweet Angel Princess- ^_^   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Love And Jealousy (Part 2)

A/N: Hey my third fanfic! (Disclaimer) I do not own Digimon. Hope you like the continuation of part two and there's going to be another story, a continuation story but with a different title, after this so read that too! I've had al lot of time to sit down and write some stories. So, please read and review my stories and review them with your truest opinion! -K- Anyway, enjoy my story and I'll enjoy yours! (^_^)  
  
Love and Jealousy (part 2 cont.)  
  
-back at the park-  
  
"So Kristy wanna rest here?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"So how long have you known my brother Tai?"  
  
"Uh let see…. 'bout three four years or so"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Kari is a really smart girl isn't she?"  
  
"Yep, I taught her everything she knows"  
  
"No wonder"  
  
"No wonder what?"  
  
"No wonder she acts so mature"  
  
"Well she easy to raise Tai… still needs a lot of help!"  
  
"You can say that again!"  
  
"(lol) You are so funny Matt!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yeh, well I am in way. Do you want to do anything?"  
  
"Like?……….."  
  
"I don't know walk around or try doing something that coup……………."  
  
(kissing !)  
  
"What was that for?" (blushing !)  
  
"That was a little something from me in other words something that couples do!"  
  
"Can we try that again?"  
  
(kissing)  
  
Tai-"So Joe how's Med School?"  
  
"Oh it's al.Hey isn't that your sister? And matt!"  
  
"Huh, what? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh My friend with my sister!!!!!!!!!11And kissing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Looks like their going out to me1"  
  
"Are you out of your mind Joe! Them together! I must be dreaming! Owww!"  
  
Agumon -"You're not dreaming!"  
  
"Thanks, really"  
  
(clears throat) "So what's up you two lovebirds?"  
  
"GO AWAY!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yeah sis whaccha doing making out here with Matt?"  
  
Matt-"JUST GO AWAY!"  
  
"Hey June your boyfriend's making out with another girl!!!"  
  
"I KNOW THAT!!! Matt Ishida, What do you think you're doing? I thought, what about us?"  
  
(everyone soon comes)  
  
"Davis- "Face it sis you never had the chance!"  
  
"Oh yeah you don't even have a chance to get Kari! They're at the movies probably making out too!!!!"  
  
"Oh yeah, why you little…………."  
  
"CUT IT OUT, BOTH OF YOU!!!!!"  
  
"Kari!"  
  
"T.k!"  
  
"Sora e-mailed us and told us what was going on, you go bro! You are with the most popular girl in the school!"  
  
"Yeah sis. You're with the cutest guy in school! Anyway, DAVIS what's this I hear about you stalking me and T.k. all night?"  
  
"Uh well….."  
  
Joe- "Ok why don't we just all go home and forget anything ever happened!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
-back at Tai's house-  
  
"I'm sorry for everthing that happened tonight Kristy!"  
  
"It's alright. At least a few good things happened!"  
  
"Oh yeah, lets get back on that!"  
  
(kissing)  
  
"I love you Matt!"  
  
"I wuv you too kristy and I don't want June to get in our way because I don't want to loose you"  
  
"You are so sweet Matt. Being with you, I can just love you forever without stoping!"  
  
"Good night, sweet dreams!"  
  
"You to Matt . How 'bout a "good night kiss?"  
  
(kiss)  
  
"Bye Matt!"  
  
"Bye Kristy!"  
  
"So sis, how'd it go?"  
  
"It was great! Ooohh I can't get him off my mind!!!!!!!!111"  
  
"Looks like fate brought you together! Huh?"  
  
"Guess so"  
  
-next day-  
  
Riinnnnnnnnnggggg Riiinnnggg Rinnggg  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey baby!"  
  
"Oh hey Matt! I missed you so much!"  
  
"Yeah, I missed you too"  
  
"So what's up?"  
  
"Nothing just called to see how you are and cuz I missed you "  
  
"Awwwwwww how sweet of you, no wonder I love you so much! You're so sweet and cute! I can't get you off my mind!"  
  
"Same here!"  
  
"So Matt are we still on for tonight?"  
  
"Yeah wanna double date? You know with T.k. and Kari?"  
  
"Yeah! Where are we off to?"  
  
"The school's "Winter Dance" in the school's gym"  
  
"Oh.-k- hold on let me tell kari"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"KARI"  
  
"WHAT"  
  
"MATT WANTS TO KNOW IF YOU WANT TODOUBLE DATE WITH ME AND HIM TONIGHT ! WE"RE GOING TO THE WINTER DANCE!"  
  
"YEAH SURE! I'm GOING WITH T.k RIGHT?"  
  
"DUH!"  
  
"OK THEN"  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"She's going1"  
  
"Ok that's great, see you later then!"  
  
"Bye Matt"  
  
"Bye Kristy"  
  
So want to find out what happens next? Read the next story to find out! The title is "The Dance" (a total disaster. Review this story and if you're going to flame me, tell why, just don't make me so upset that I'll flame your story in which I don't want to do because of most of the stories that I've read, I can see some great authors out there! (you! Although I might haven't read your some of your stories yet. I'll get there) Bye! Yours Truly"  
  



	3. The Dance (a total disaster)

A/N: Hi! I don't own Digmon or any of the songs in this fic but please read and review my story! (^_^)Enjoy^_^  
  
"The Dance" (a total disaster)  
  
-at Kristy's, Kari's and Tai's house, in Kristy's room-  
  
"So, Kari wanna go shopping for our dresses?"  
  
"Ok, do you think we can get our hair done too?"  
  
"Ok but don't get to carried away, it's not "Homecoming" or the "Prom" or anything!"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Let's go I'll drive!"  
  
"You drive?"  
  
"Yeah I took lessons and got my license " (oh by the way in case you're thinking how can a 13 year old drive, I threw that in because Joe is only 12 or 13 and he goes to "Med School"(which is like a college) and Mimi has like her own fashion company thing or something like that, so don't flame me for that! -k-)  
  
"Wow nice car!"  
  
"Yep, it's a 2001 blue Mustang Convertible!"  
  
"Cool! I wish I had a car like that!"  
  
"Learn to drive first and I'll get you one. -k-"  
  
"Yes mam!"  
  
-at the mall-  
  
"Where should we go first?"  
  
"How 'bout to the salon to get our hair and nails done and stuff?"  
  
"Ok Kari"  
  
"Hello, my name is Julie and I'll be your service today. What would you like done?"  
  
"Hi I'm Kari I would like to first give my nails a "French Manicure"  
  
"Ok, and you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm Kristy and I would like to get my hair done"  
  
"Ok, Karen, Amy help these two girls out! Do Kari's nails and do Kristy's hair!"  
  
Karen- "Yes Julie, come Kari right this way"  
  
" Ok, later sis."  
  
"And Kristy follow me"  
  
"-k-, bye Kari"  
  
"Ok Kari what do you want me to do with your nails?"  
  
"I would like a "French Manicure"  
  
"Ok fine"  
  
"Uh Kristy how do you want me to style your hair?"  
  
"Um, I would like my hair to be up in a bun of curls with my short bangs brushed to one side an my two long side bangs to be curled"  
  
"Ok that would look fantastic on you, first I'll have to wash your hair, come this way."  
  
(water sounds)  
  
"Ok come back this way so I can dry your hair and begin the curling"  
  
(blow drying sounds)  
  
"Ok now I can curl"  
  
-about two hours later-  
  
"There perfect!"  
  
"Wow you are a great hairdresser! Thank you"  
  
"Ok Kari I'm done"  
  
"Wow they look great! Hey sis you look awesome"  
  
"Ok girls want to switch?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
" Kari you come with me"  
  
"And Kristy you come with me"  
  
"So Kari what do you want me to do with your hair?"  
  
"I just want curls in them"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Kristy how do you want your nails?"  
  
"Just paint them a dark flamish red"  
  
"Like this one?"  
  
"No a little darker"  
  
"This?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Kari I need to wash your hair so come this way"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Now I'll dry your hair and curl it"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"There Kristy, your nails are done and dry, ready to go!"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Kari how do you like your hair?"  
  
"It's really nice, thanks"  
  
"Ok girls all done?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"That'll be a total of, twenty-five dollars and forty-five cents"  
  
"Here you are, Thank you"  
  
"At your service any time. Please come back!"  
  
"Now, Kari we can buy our dresses!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Hey lets check out this "Special Occasions" store!"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Wow, I already know what dress I want!"  
  
"Me too! Wow Kristy the dress you picked is beautiful!"  
( It was a light blue spaghetti strapped dress with red rose imprints at the top right to bottom left sides.(diagonally)  
  
"Yours is too!" (Kari's dress was pink with spaghetti straps and white flower prints!)  
  
"And don't forget to get matching shoes and handbags1"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
-back at home-  
  
"Wow we look great in our dresses, shoes, handbags and our hair and nails look great!"  
  
"I agree"  
  
"Hey you two where are you going looking like that?"  
  
"We're going to the Winter Dance so go away!"  
  
"With who?"  
  
" I'm going with Matt, Kari's going with T.k.., and I guess you don't even have a date!"  
  
"What you and Matt? Ahhhhhhhhhh! And no I don't have a date because I'm not going. Bye!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Stupid Tai! Always getting into other people's business!"  
  
"I know he won't leave anyone alone!"  
  
Knock, knock, knock.  
  
"Hey you two look beautiful! Are you ready to go to the dance?"  
  
Both-"Yep!"  
  
Kristy- "Bye Tai! Have fun doing whatever it is your going to do!"  
  
Kari-"Yeah like, uh play a kid's game by yourself!"  
  
(all lol)  
  
-at the dance-  
  
They were playing "Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know" by Britney Spears(!)  
  
"Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know"  
By: Britney Spears  
  
My friends say you're so  
into me  
And that you need  
me desperately  
They say you say we're   
So complete  
  
Matt-"May I have this dance?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
But I need to hear it  
straight from you  
if you want me to  
believe it's true  
I've been waiting for so long   
it hurts  
I wanna hear you say the  
Words, please  
  
"Kari, may I have this dance?"  
  
"Mmm, Hmmm!"  
  
(CHORUS)  
Don't, don't let me the last  
To know  
Don't hold back,  
just let it go  
I need to hear you say  
You need me all the way  
Oh if you love me so  
Don't let me be the   
last to know  
  
Ohh  
  
Your body language says   
So much  
Yeah I feel it in  
The way you touch  
But 'till you say the words  
It's not enough  
C'mon and tell me  
You're in love, please  
  
CHORUS-repeat  
  
C'mon baby, C'mon darling  
Ooh yeah C'mon, let me be the one  
C'mon now, oh yeah  
  
I need to hear you say   
You love me all the way  
And I don't wanna  
Another day  
I wanna feel the way you feel   
Oh, c'mon  
  
CHORUS   
Don't just let me be   
the one  
Don't hold back,  
Just let it go  
I need to hear you say  
You need me all the way  
So…baby, if you love me so  
Don't let me be the last to know  
  
"Want to rest for a while girls?"  
  
"Sure, my feet are staring to kill me but it was a nice dance!"  
  
"Uh oh, uh sis, June's coming and she doesn't look happy!"  
  
"Oh great thanks for the warning"  
  
"I wonder what she wants now!"  
  
"I don't know little sis but I'm going to teach her a lesson on leaving people alone!"  
  
"What? No!"  
  
June-"So, getting with my man again?"  
  
"Yeah right, the guy told you to bug off because he doesn't even like you so, just get your bid fat butt outta here!"  
  
"Oh yeah, why you little….take this1"  
  
"Grrr! Ok little miss snobby, that's it's you're gonna get it because I aint playing nice anymore!"  
  
There is a big crowd of people gathering around!  
  
"Hey T.k you try to stop June while I try to stop Kristy!"  
  
"Ok, hey June just cut it out look what you did to Kristy!"  
  
"Yeah, well she started it!"  
  
"Uh huh, right you are the one who keeps getting in their business! My brother never even liked you from the start and you know it so just go away!"  
  
"Hey sis are you alright?"  
  
"Kari, my little sis, I think I'm ok but my hip really hurts"  
  
"Hey you ok Kristy"  
  
"Matt can you help her?"  
  
"Yes why?"  
  
"Her hip hurts really bad"  
  
"Ok but I'm going to have top carry her to our place so Joe can take a look at her"  
  
"Yeah o. C'mon T.k."  
  
"Ok I just called Joe and he said that he's on the way with the others"  
  
"Ok good Thank you Matt"  
  
"No problem Kari"  
  
Knock, knock, knock  
  
"Oh hi Joe great you're here she's in the living room on the couch"  
  
"Ok let me see……What happened?"  
  
"June came and they got in a fight"  
  
"Oh, well she's going to be fine but I'd take her to the hospital just to make sure because there's internal bleeding"  
  
"Kristy please hang on, please hang on sis!"  
  
"C'mon. Sora? Will you help me?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
-at the hospital-  
  
Joe-"Hello?"  
  
"Yes? How may I help you young man?"  
  
"Well a friend of mine got in a fight at the school dance and there could be internal bleeding in her left hip!"  
  
"Oh well this is serious! I'll get her a room right now!"  
  
"Yes thank you"  
  
"No problem! Come this way! Quickly!"  
  
"Hang in there sis!"  
  
"Don't worry about me little Kari, I'll be fine! Matt?"  
  
"Yes thanks for being by my side"  
  
"Anything for you, I love you!"  
  
"Love you too"  
  
T.k.-"You'd better rest Kristy"  
  
"Yes Thanks for the help T.k"  
  
"Hey what are friends for?"  
  
Sora and the others together-"Yeah! We'll always be there for you no matter what We always stick together as a family! Now just rest, soon it'll be all over and you'll be just fine"  
  
"Thank you guys!"  
  
-a few minutes later-  
  
Kari-" Doctor, is my sister going to be alright?"  
  
"Yes, You're lucky that you brought her here or it could of been worse!"  
  
"Yes thank you Joe"  
  
"Hey what can I say I'm lucky that I decided to go to Med School!"  
  
"Yeah well this is not a good time to brag. Doctor can we go see her?"  
  
"Yes you can and then you can take her home just make sure she doesn't walk around to often for about two to three days"  
  
"Yes sir! Hey sis how ya doing?"  
  
"I'm fine thanks to Joe"  
  
"No problem!"  
  
"C'mon it's been a long night let's all go home to Kari's House and spend a few days there, can we?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
-back at their house-  
  
Tai-"Whoa what happened guys?"  
  
"We don't want to talk about it, stupid crazy June"  
  
"Speaking of June big bro, Davis this all your sister's fault!"  
  
"Hey don't look at me I'm not her!"  
  
"Oh yeah sorry!"  
  
"It's ok but I am sorry for what my sister did!"  
  
"Well you're not the problem now, we have to help them take care of Kristy"  
  
"Right, I'm still sorry!"  
  
"Alright already!"  
  
T.k-"Whew what disaster the dance turned out to be!"  
  
"I know little bro but let's just not talk about that -k-?"  
  
"Alright ok everyone let's get some shut eye we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow"   
  
So what'd you think? Pretty corny huh? Well anyway review this story but if you're gonna flame me tell me why -k-? If you read my story I'll make sure to read yours and review it the best way that I can! Yours Truly,  
  
-Sweet Angel Princess-(^_^) Anyone know how to make a homepage, please help me get started. My next story should be out probably later today, tomorrow or something. Oh MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!! ((^_^))   
  



	4. Stronger

A/N: Hello! Disclaimer: I Do not own Digmon! Ok Deepy you asked for it, this will be the continuation of Kristy being  
injured! Enjoy! ^_^ Oh to that one fifth grade reviewer of "The Dance " (a total disaster) your answers are in the fic  
called, "Love and Jealousy'(part 1-which also has a bit of part 2!) And maybe there was internal bleeding because maybe   
June punched her really hard or something, I guess I should of put more detail though! Ok now you can enjoy this fic! ^-^   
  
"Stronger"   
  
After the fight at the dance as you know Kristy got hurt/injured but today is a new day at the Kamiya's house and everyone  
helps Kristy out so she can recover!  
  
"How are you feeling today sis?"  
  
"A lot better Kari"  
  
"Anything you need?"  
  
"Um well I could get back to my drawings, can you hand me my sketch book?"  
  
"Here you go. What are you going to draw?"  
  
"I don't know yet but I show you the pictures of different anime characters from the show "Sailor Moon" (hey it's a story  
use a bit of your imagination, go ahead and flame me for this part if you want, just don't go "over board!")  
  
"Ok! (flipping trough the book) Wow these are great!"  
  
"Thanks half of them I downloaded form the internet and I just drew them and the other half came from my head, I also  
made up some characters, but I haven't given them a name!"  
  
"Whoa cool! Big sis, can you teach me how to draw like this?"  
  
"Well all you have to do is practice, the more you do, the better you get! But I'll give you lessons anyways, well when I   
get back on my feet"  
  
"Oh ok I'll try that then! And I'll help you out too"  
  
"Yeah you do that! Where is everyone?"  
  
"They're out in the kitchen."  
  
"Doing?"  
  
"I think they're either eating or cooking well a least that's what the girls are doing, Matt, Joe, Izzy, T.k.and Cody went   
out to get the medicine and Tai and Davis are watching the T.V. "  
  
"Oh well that's nice to hear except the T.V. part!"  
  
"Yeah they're like "Couch Potatoes" out there on the sofa!"  
  
"Tell me about it!" (both lol)  
  
Matt-"Hey there you two, I can see that someone enjoying themselves without us guys!"  
  
"Ha ha, Oh Hi honey"  
  
"Hey how's it going?"  
  
"I'm doing fine I should be on my feet in about two moer days1"  
  
"Well that's good, here take this pill, it will help you gain your strength back"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Kari- "I'll leave you two alone, and I'll go hang out with the go hang out with the others"  
  
"-k- Bye sis, have fun!"  
  
"Yeah I'll see you in a little bit, you two need to catch up with your things"  
  
"Ha ha ha very funny Kari go hug your boyfriend"  
  
"Bye you two"  
  
"Bye  
  
"Hey babe are you going to be finr?"  
  
"Yeah Matt I'm sorry for being like a jerk that night"  
  
"Hey don't worry about it, I'll try to keep June out of the way (he kisses her on the forehead) I love you"  
  
"Wuv you too. I can't believe that June would be like that though, but hey we both started it at the same time anyway"  
  
"Don't think about June right now, just rest"  
  
"Hey where are all the digimon?"  
  
"I don't know, probably eating as usual"  
  
"Oh" (sighs)  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, um hey can you get me a pencil?"  
  
"Yeah sure here"  
  
"Thanks" (she starts drawing)  
  
"What are you drawing?"  
  
"You'll see........."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Hey Sora what are you cooking?"  
  
"Well Kari I'm making my family's famous Japanese style soup"  
  
"Is it for Kristy?"  
  
"Yes, and for our lunch!"  
  
"Ok hey it smells good!"  
  
"That might be the juices blending together"  
  
"Oh well I'll be back, I'm going to check on the others!"  
  
"-k-"  
  
"See ya"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
'Hey T.k what 'cha watch'n?"  
  
"Huh? Oh hey cupcake, I'm watching and recording "Sailor Moon" for your sister"  
  
"Oh hey which episode is this?"  
  
"I dun no"  
  
"Oh wow that helped" (both lol)  
  
"Huh? What's up you two?"  
  
"Ah , nothing. What are you suppose to be doing Tai?"  
  
"Uh......................."  
  
"I believe Tai is suppose to be shopping for the supplies that Sora needs to make lunch!"  
  
"Uh heh heh, right................I got to go..............Bye!"  
  
"Don't forget the keys!"  
  
"Oh I almost forgot..Bye"  
  
"And the Money!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh yeah, how stupid of me, without the money how can I buy the things?"  
  
"Uh yeah............."  
  
"..............Bye"  
  
Kari-"Bye big bro.." (T.k. and Kari both lol)  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"What are you doing Joe?"  
  
"Well Cody I'm sortta checking on how things are doing in the digital world"  
  
"Oh, how is it?"  
  
"It seems fine to me"  
  
"Oh, hey Izzy, Yolei , what are you two doing over there?"  
  
"Huh? Oh uh nothing just playing a game"  
  
"Yeah well Izzy here just lost to a girl!"  
  
"Hey can I play?"  
  
"Surer!"  
  
"Yay I won!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Gosh darn it I just lost to a 9 year old! Oh well at least I beat a guy who is suppose to be smarter than me!" (Izzy  
makes a funny looking face)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"There I'm done!"  
  
"What did you draw?"  
  
"Why don't you look!"  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"It's Darien and Serena in "Sailor Moon!"  
  
"Hey they look like us!"  
  
"Yep that's how I wanted it to be, like us!"  
  
"Great job"  
  
****TO BE CONTINUED*************  
  
So Deepy and all you others out there what did you think so far? Pretty weird huh? Well anyway review the best way   
you can. Oh and remember when I said something about Deepy curseing? Well it doesn't mean she's a bad person,   
she was probably having a bad day or something, any way Deepy I'm sorry, and to you other people just to let you  
know my first story was good and I was stupidly cussing at some of you for that but I'm sorry. I encourge you to read   
stories and review them but just don't go "over board" and you should all read Deepy's fics, they are really good, you  
might say she has talent! ^-^ And In her Christmas story it is a tragedy but it's a really good one, it's really well detailed  
and it might wanna make you shed a tear or so but all I have to say I I'm sorry Deepy, I would of e-mailed you but didn't   
have time, I had other things to do. This fic was probably a little short but oh well. Just a reminder I'm going to change my   
author name but put my old one in ( )'s, well except in this fic! Love Always:  
  
-Sweet Angel Princess-  
  
^-^ (=^-^=) ^_^ ((^_^)) ((^-^)) ~_~ ~.~ ^.^ (^.^) 0.0 o.o ( and all those other silly/cute faces!)   
  
  



	5. The Best Christmas for the Digidestened

A/N: Hello, Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone and to all the authors of fanfiction.   
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any music lyrics in this story! Anyway Read & review this short maybe long Christmas story! Enjoy! (^_^)  
  
"A Joyful Christmas"  
  
Knock, knock, knock  
  
"Hey Kristy Merry Christmas!"  
  
"Oh hi Matt Merry Christmas To you too! I love you!"  
  
"Here I brought presents for everyone!"  
  
"Oh thank you Matt, come in, please! Hi T.k.! Hey Kari, Matt and T.k. are here!"  
  
"Oh hi guys!"  
  
Both-"Hi Kari, Merry Christmas!"  
  
"To you guys too!, Hi T.k.!"  
  
"Hi cupcake!"  
  
Matt and Kristy-"Cupcake?"  
  
Kari and T.k.-"Uh he he We're going out together!"  
  
Both-"Awww how sweet a young couple in love!"  
  
(Both Kari and T.k. blush!)  
  
"Are the others coming Kristy?"  
  
"Uh yeah I think so"  
  
"So what are we going to do today on Christmas Day?"  
  
"Kari, Tai and I decided to have a Christmas "get together" Party with all the Digidestined!"  
  
"Is that why all the decorations are hung and on and that there's food on the table?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Speaking of Tai, where is he anyway?"  
  
"I think he's taking a shower, he just cleaned his room. It was very messy!"  
  
"Oh, ok"  
  
"Hi guys Merry Christmas!"  
  
"Tai! We were just talking about you!"  
  
"Me about what?"  
  
"Nothing Matt was just wondering where you were"  
  
"Oh, hey our place looks great!"  
  
"Yeah me and Kari decorated it when you were in the shower!"  
  
"Great job! Are the others coming?"  
  
"Mmm hmmm!"  
  
Knock, knock, knock  
  
"And speaking of the others little bro, I think they're here!"  
  
"Hi Kristy! Merry Christmas!"  
  
"To all of you guys too!"  
  
"Hi Matt, Kari, Tai and T.k. Merry Christmas!"  
  
"To you too and plus we all have presents for each and everyone of you!"  
  
"We do too! And the place looks great!"  
  
The Digimon-"And don't forget the food!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
(all lol(!)  
  
"Ok since this is a party let's get it started!"  
  
"It already started, I guess when everyone showed up Davis!"  
  
"Oh right, thanks Cody"  
  
"Hey what should we do first?"  
  
"Good question. How 'bout play some music?"  
  
"Ok I guess we can dance around and stuff!"  
  
"Ok what do you want Christmas carols or today's pop music?"  
  
"Well Christmas carols, we can't dance much with them so I guess today's pop will do!"  
  
"Ok first I'm gonna start slow so everyone if you can grab a partner! I'll be the first to dance with my guy, Mat!"  
  
"Ok sis I'll dance with T.k.!"  
  
Tai-"Uh Sora? Would you like to dance with me?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Ken-"Yolei, may I have this dance?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Joe-"Mimi?…….."  
  
"I'd love to dance with you Joe!"  
  
"Oh great! Shall we?"  
  
Mmmm, hmmmm!"  
  
Patamon-"Gatomon, may I have this dance?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Gabumon-"Uh Kittymon, shall we share a dance?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Gomamon-"Palmon, Shall we?"  
  
"Mmm, hmmm"  
  
Agumon-"Hey Biyomon, Can we?"  
  
"Sure Agumon!"  
  
Armadillowmon-"Hey you the rest of you Digmon lets dance together in a circle1"  
  
Other digimon-"Ok!!!!!"  
  
Matt- What song are you gonn play honey?"  
  
"Um let me see…first off ereyone got a partner?"  
  
All-"Yep!"  
  
Davis (thinking)-"Yeah everyone except me! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr"  
  
"Ok, I'm gonna play……….. uh lets see………how 'bout I play "Where Are You Now" by Britney Spears(!)  
  
Yolei-"Ok that's a nice song!"  
  
"Ok, Here goes!But first I'm gonna postpone the slow dancing if it's alright with you guys"  
  
Kari- It's alright, but why?"  
  
"Well I thought of putting on a little talent show thing, we can each take turns signing and dancing in other words perform!"  
  
"Well big sis I think that'll be fu, we can slow dance later when it's dark"  
  
"Ok then, I'll start first by singing "One Kiss From You " by Britney Spears(!)"  
  
"Ok sis.! You're good at singing that song!"  
  
"Thank Kari! Ok Here I go!"  
  
"One Kiss From You"  
By: Britney Spears (sung by: Kristy Kamiya-(by the way In the fic, Kristy set the mode so it only plays the music, like karioakee!)  
  
I'm dream'n of one kiss from you  
A love long and true  
Will go on and on and  
  
Yeah-eh oh oh  
Yeah -eh-eh  
  
I don't wanna hear that I'm too young  
To know that love makes me   
feel this way  
Cuz I don't have to feel the heat of the sun  
To know it's shin'n on me everyday  
  
And when it's warm outside   
And the look in your eyes  
Is go'n to show me the way  
No, no I don't want to wait  
  
(CHORUS)  
Just one kiss from you and suddenly  
I can see the road laid out in front of me  
You gave me strength  
You gave me hope  
And when you hold me in your arms, you make me whole  
And I don't know just what I would do,   
Without one kiss from you  
  
I don't wanna hear my time will come  
Or when it feels like it's already here  
We should learn to walk before we run  
But why go anywhere when you're so near  
  
Cuz when I reach out to you   
So sad and confused  
And feel'n like I could cry  
You dry my eyes  
  
(CHORUS-Repeat)  
  
I'm dream'n of one kiss from you  
A love long and true will go on and on and  
I'm look'n for one kiss good night   
to last all my life on and on and  
  
(CHORUS- Repeat)  
Just one kiss from you and suddenly  
I can see the road laid out in front of me  
You gave me strength, you gave me hope  
And when you hold me in your arms you make me whole  
And I don't know just what I would do   
Without one kiss from you  
  
Just one kiss from you  
I'm look'n for one kiss from you  
On and on, on and on  
Will go on and on and   
I'm look'n for one kiss good night to last all my life………  
  
(Applause)  
  
"Whoa Kristy ,hon, You sang great!"  
  
"Why thank you Matt! So who want's to go next?"  
  
"I do1"  
"Ok little sis what are you going to sing?"  
  
"  
Uh I'm gonna sing.."Hero" By Mariah Carey(!)"  
  
"Alright I'll get the song for you!"  
  
"Thanks sis!"  
  
"Hero"  
By: Mariah Carey (sung by: Kari Kamiya!)  
  
There's a hero  
If you look inside your heart   
You don't have to be afraid   
of what you are  
There's an answer,  
if you reach into your soul  
And the sorrow that you kno,  
will melt away  
  
(CHORUS)  
Then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
Cuz you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finily see the truth,  
That a hero lies in you  
  
It's a long road  
When you face the world alone  
And no one reaches out a hand  
For you to hold  
You can find love   
If you search within yourself  
And the emptiness you felt  
Will disappear  
  
(CHORUS-Repeat)  
  
The Lord knows  
That dreams are hard to follow  
But don't let anyone   
Tear them away  
Hold on  
Cuz there will be tomorrow  
In time, you'll find a way  
  
(CHORUS-Repeat)  
And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
And you'll finily see the truth  
That a hero lies in you  
  
That a hero lies in you  
  
That a hero lies in you  
  
(applause)  
  
T.k.-"Whoa! Way to go Kari!"  
  
"Yeah little sis you're really good! Maybe you try going into he music industry, like me and Matt!"  
  
"Maybe I will!"  
  
"Good girl! So besides me and Kari anyone wanna go next?"  
  
"Well honey me and the rest of the guys wanna get together as a group to sing "This I promise You" by N'Sync(!)"  
  
Girls-"Awwww! I bet you guys would sound great singing it too!"  
  
Matt-"Yes, I guess we would but we wanna dedicate the song to you girls!"  
  
Kristy-"That's so sweet! Should we let them sing girls?"  
  
Girls-"Yeah!"  
  
Kristy-"And then we'll sing a song for the guys!"  
  
"Right on sis!"  
  
"Ok Kari Get the music ready for them!"  
  
"Already Kristy!"  
  
"Ok thank you Kari. Ready boys?"  
  
Boys-"Yep"  
  
"Ok here goes!"  
  
Knock, knock, knock!  
  
Kristy-"I'll get it! Hold on guys"  
  
Kari-"Who do you think it could be guys?"  
  
"Well the only person that I can think of cupcake is…."  
  
All-"Michael!"  
  
"Hi…..Kristy?"  
  
"Michael?"  
  
"Kristy what are you doing here?"  
  
"I live here what about you?"  
  
"Uh Mimi said that there was a party here and she invited me!"  
  
"Oh well you came to the right place!"  
  
All-"You two know each other?"  
  
"Yeah when I was away in America we use to be classmates!"  
  
"Oh"  
  
(they all forgot about performing!)  
  
Kristy-"I'll go put the music on!"  
  
"Yeah sis put the slow songs on!"  
  
"Alright!"  
  
"Where Are You Now"  
  
Yolei-"That was nice"  
  
The Digimon-"Yeah but when are we going to eat Kristy?"  
  
"I guess we can eat now because I'm starving!"(It was about 8:00pm! Time flies!)  
  
Joe-"Whoa that was a greatest Christmas Dinner that I've ever eaten! Who cooked?"  
  
All-"Kristy did! Right?"  
  
"Mmmm hmmmmm!"  
  
"Well let's open the presents!"  
  
-an hour later-all talking at once how great their presents were-  
  
Matt-"Wait there is one more gift!"  
  
Davis-""For who?"  
  
"Kristy! Kristy? This is for you!"  
  
"It's a ring!"  
  
"Kristy I can't seem to count the times we've been together. But when I first saw you I fell in love with you deeply and  
I hope we will be together forever! Kristy, from my heart to you this ring is a "Promise Ring" so that in the future I hope  
we would get married until "Death due us apart!"  
  
Joe-"That's so sweet, I love happy moments like this!" (he starts crying!)  
  
"Matt, I don't know what top say I'm speechless!"  
  
"Say you'll take the ring!"  
  
"I will! I love you Matt!"  
"I love you to!" (they kiss!)  
  
Everyone-"Awwwwwwwwwww how sweet!"  
  
So what do you think? Pretty corny or sweet? I thought of putting a happy, makes you want to shed tears ending!   
If you're going to flame me tell me why just don't put any cuss words. Fellow author Deepy ggot a few cuss words on  
her new story, she reviewed her own story and cussed a few people out so just don't get her P.Oed, trust me she isn't  
pretty1 Right Deepy? Well Merry Christmas to all and Happy New Year!!!!! Love Always,  
  
-Sweet Angel Princess-(^_^)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Kristy Dies

A/N: Hello, This fic is the same one as the latest one but I just took out the stupid she's a digmon part toooo corny and  
stupid! So just enjoy!^_^  
  
"I Don't Want To Lose You……..Kristy"  
  
"Hey Kristy babe!"  
  
"Hey Matt! What's up?"  
  
"I just dropped by to see if you were busy and if you aren't we can probably go on a date just us this time!"  
  
"Ok, I'll just go get my purse!"  
  
"Where are you going Kristy?"  
  
"Well little Kari I'm going on a date alone with Matt for once!"  
  
"Oh, ok have a good time!"  
  
"Bye Kari!"  
  
"Bye"(little did any of them know that that would be the last time that big and little sister would ever see each other,   
continue reading to find to find out!)  
  
"Ready to go baby?"  
  
"Uh huh!"  
  
"You look great!"(Oh I forgot they're about 14 now!)  
  
"Thank you honey, now where are we going?"  
  
"Let's go on the pier at the beach!"  
  
"Ok, sounds romantic!"  
  
"Ah doesn't the beach wind feel great babe?" (Matt had his arms around Kristy's waist!)  
  
"Uh huh!" (sighs)   
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, just thinking of the times we've been together"  
  
"Oh, so many good times huh?"  
  
"Yeah! (whispers under breath)"I love you Matt!"  
  
"I love you too babe! You sound a bit tired, are you sure you alright?"  
  
"Yeah I'm just fine, it's just that I'm a little exhausted that's all!"  
  
"From what?"  
  
"All the stress I guess!"  
  
"You just need some time alone, away from everything that's hard on you that's all, enjoy yourself with and around the  
good things!"  
  
"Like being with you by your side at the beach?"  
  
"I guess so and our friends!"  
  
"Yeah, our friends are great, I just love them like as if they were a part of our family!"  
  
"Yeah. I don't know where I would be with out them!"  
  
"They're so fun!"  
  
"And don't you just love the Digimon?"  
  
"They can cheer you up anytime with the way they act it brings a smile to anyone's face!"  
  
"Mmmm hmmmm!"(Matt kisses her on the cheek) I love you Kristy and I can never go a day without you, can't  
seem to let you out of my sight, let you go or ever get you off my mind! I don't know who I'd be if I weren't with you! I   
love you forever and I'll never stop loving you. When we first met to our first kiss, I new that you will be the perfect one   
for me and hopefully we don't go our separate ways!"  
  
"You are good at saying things so poetic and your eyes seem to say all the other feelings inside of you. No wonder I   
loved you from the moment I saw you and I'm glad we ever got together. You are my heart and soul to me therefore part   
of my life. If you weren't here I'd die without you. I hope nothing gets in the way of our love and I know that won't happen  
because the power of love and eternal love is more powerful than anything!"  
  
"I can see that very easily!"  
  
"When Your Eyes Say It"  
By: Brintey Spears  
  
I love to hear you say  
That you love me  
With words so, so sweet  
And I love the way  
That with just one whisper  
You tell me everything  
  
And when you say those words  
It's the sweetest thing I've ever heard  
  
(CHORUS  
But when your eyes say it, say it  
That's when I know   
That it's true  
I feel it, feel it  
I feel the love coming through  
I know it, know it  
I know that you truly care for me  
Cuz it's there to see  
When your eyes say it  
  
I love all the ways  
That you show me  
You'll never leave  
And the way your kisses   
They always convince me   
Your feelings run so deep  
  
I love the thing that you say  
And I love the love  
Your touch conveys  
  
(CHORUS-Repeat)  
But when your eyes say I, say it  
That's when I know   
Tat it's true  
I feel it, feel it  
I feel the love coming through  
I know it, know it  
I know that you truly care for me  
Cuz it's there to see  
When your eyes tell me, tell me  
I know that not tell'n lies may tell me, tell me  
All that you're feeling inside  
And it sounds so right  
When your eyes say it, say it  
  
And the words they say  
Takes my breath away  
No song ever sung so sweet, so sweet  
I love every word  
That they say to me  
  
(CHORUS-Repeat 2x's)  
But when your eyes say it  
That's when I know  
That it's true  
I feel it, yeah  
I feel the love coming through  
I know it  
I know that you truly care for me  
Cuz it's there to see  
When your eyes tell me  
I know that not telling lies  
May tell me  
All that you're feeling inside  
And it sounds so right  
  
(They're kissing……….(!)^_^  
  
"Matt……."  
  
"What babe………."  
  
"Never mind………"  
  
"No tell me!"  
  
"I was just thinking of all the times we've been out together, we've never actually shared a sweet "French Kiss"   
like this one before……………"  
  
"Maybe because we always have interruptions………"  
  
"Mmmmmm……..you're probably right!"  
  
Whispering, "I love you baby!"  
  
"I love you too! I'm madly in love with you"  
  
Kari-"Hey T.k., are you getting all of this on taoe?"  
  
"Yep everything!"  
  
"Hihihihi! They're such a cute, passionate couple!"  
  
"Uh oh I don't think that 's going to last long! June is coming, I'm going to keep recording!"  
  
"What? June is coming? Yeah record that! Oh my god call the police and the others she has a gun!"  
  
"What? Oh God! (dialing 911!)  
  
"Hello Uh hi I'm T.k. Ishida and I'm on the pier of the "Hightonview Terroce Beach" and June Motimiya has a gun in her  
hand ready to shoot Kristy Kamiya!"  
  
"Ok we're on our way!"  
  
"Kristy watch out!"  
  
"Huh? Ahh" (she fell to the ground)  
  
"KRISTY!!"  
  
"It's your turn Matt!"(Kristy had enough strength to get in the way of the bullet going towards Matt! She fell to the  
ground once again but laid there in pain! The others and the police came just as June tried to shoot again, the police  
barely grab her hand in time and handcuffed them!)  
  
All-"KRISTY!!!!!!!!"  
  
(Matt, Tai, and Kari crying trying to speak,"Hang on, don't leave us! Please!"  
  
"I wont leave you Matt or the others, like I said I love you!"  
  
The cosecs came and placed Kristy on the ambulance and the others climbed in as they rapidly drove to the emergency  
room! While Kristy was in the operation room everyone sat and walked around crying, praying, hoping and wishing that  
Kristy would be alright, Suddenly."Doctor is she going to be fine?"   
  
"Well Kari we took the two bullets out, but we don't know if she'll make it because she's lost a lot of bloo1 Now she's in   
"acoma," we can only do our best to pray and hope that she'll live!"  
  
"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kristy!!!!!!!!!!!111"  
  
"Calm down Kari, Even if she'll make it she wouldn't want you to be screaming your head off!"  
  
"I know Matt but I just can't let her go like that!"  
  
"I know Kari we all can't either!"(they all start to cry in somber)  
  
A few hours later……."We have some news to report to you………Kristy Kamiya has……..passed..away!!!!!!!!!!"  
(everyone starts crying harder including the hospital staff members but Kari explodes!)  
  
"No, no, no ,no Kristy, no!"(my character only dies in this story, I just added this part because I guess I felt like it but  
this is just a separate story, Stupid don't you think? Anyway back t the story)  
  
"Kristy Kamiya-1987to2001" said the sign in the church doors for the funeral, everyone that the digidestined knew  
attended the funeral, their friends, family, Kristy's schoolmates attended too. There was a lot of crying from the people.   
Each of the digidestined each took turns talking at the stand about the things that Kristy has done or each telling a story   
about her, Kari started first:  
  
"I'm Kari Kamiya, Kristy's younger sister. Kristy was always there when I needed her the most. She got good grades,   
was a good cook, helped me with my problems, and was my best friend. I always thought that she'd never leave my side  
but I was wrong. Kristy, big sis of mine, thank you for always loving me and standing up for me, we'll meet again in   
heaven. We can never forgive June Motimiya for what she did to you, may you rest in peace and I'll never ever forget  
you, and I'm sure neither will the rest of us. This isn't good bye but Good bye( she was crying through out her speech,  
everyone had pretty much the same thing to say but I'm going to put what Matt had to say to his lost beloved one!)  
  
"I'm Matt Ishida, Kritsty's boyfriend, I can't exactly talk right now but I'll try my best. Kristy was my only true love,   
I'd given her a promise ring in hope that in the future that she'd be my wife but now I have lost her. She was such a sweet  
girl and I can't believe he rlast words were spoken to me she said,"I won't leave you Matt or the others, like I said I love   
you!" But she did and I fell guilty for her death, only if I didn't fall in love with her if June ever liked me, I wish I could  
of done something but I sat there in shock. Kristy as the others had said we'll meet again and I'm sorry that I didn't help   
you."  
  
  
So what did you think? If you're going to flame me, please tell me why,  
don't use cuss words! Love you all, Love Always,  
  
-Sweet Angel Princess-((^_^))  
  
  



End file.
